Return of Viluy
by mistress-reebi
Summary: A humourous tale of Viluy getting revenge on Sailor Moon. The setting is after the Sailor Stars series and all the characters from season one and two that had been forgotten in later seasons have returned!
1. Usagi going to school

Sailor Moon: Return of Viluy

The night was dead; there were no stars not even the moon dared to appear this night. Thunder howled as lightning lit the sky, off the coast of the roaring, thunderous Sea there was a slender young woman with short mauve hair.

"Soon I shall receive my revenge, SOON!" she muddled under her breath. "Soon"

000000000000

"BRRRRRINGGGGGGG" yelled the alarm clock as Tsukino Usagi threw it fiercely out the window hitting the neighbour's cat. She rolled over and went back to sleep. Several minutes later her mother slammed the door open to Usagi's room and dragged her literally out of bed by the ear.

"Usagi! Wake up! School starts in thirty minutes, you are in high school now so behave like a sixteen year old!" Mrs. Tsukino screamed as she tossed Usagi her school uniform.

"But I don't want to get out of bed mommy!" Usagi snapped as tears rolled down her face.

"If you aren't ready in ten minutes then I will give all of your snacks to Chibi Chibi" Mrs. Tsukino replied as she beat Usagi with a wooden spoon.

"Fine I will get ready for school!" Usagi compromised and stood up sluggishly.

Mrs. Tsukino closed the door slut and went downstairs gracefully. Usagi slowly put on her school uniform and quickly glanced out the window. She saw a small rock that had bounced off her window. Usagi was very angry and grabbed her shotgun from her closet and aggressively opened her window.

"You stupid jerk! How dare you throw rocks at my window you bastard!" Usagi roared as she shot her gun violently.

"Sorry, Usagi! I just wanted to know if you wanted to walk with me to school." Naru said with fear.

"Naru-chan! Sorry I thought you were Saiya, of coarse I will walk with you to school." Usagi apologized as put her shotgun back in her closet and quickly headed out the door.


	2. A strange reunion

0000000000

The lady with mauve hair walked down a dark and dreary hall towards an old, rustic door. She brushed off the dust from the door; the door revealed the phrase "Witches 5." She nodded and opened the door silently. The room was dark, deserted and rats had been crawling all over the place, it looked like no one had been in this room in a long time.

"We leave for a year and this place falls apart!" The young woman said, confused as she flittered on the light.

The rats and insects ran out of the door and all that as left were some old desks.

"Now to revive this place, but who will be my minions?" The lady questioned as she threw her purse on an old desk filled with papers and sat on a near-by chair.

0000000000

"Hey there hot stuff!" Saiya said flirtatiously to Usagi.

Usagi threw her shoe with great force at him and cursed at him, she then scooped up her shoe from the floor and sat at her seat. The bell rang as Saiya rubbed the new bruise from his nose and sat at his seat. A lady with long, wavy, red hair stomped through the door to the classroom, Usagi recongized this teacher.

"Ok class, I am your substitute English teacher. If you piss me off I will throw my desk at you so behave yourself." The supply teacher hissed at her class.

Minako, one of Usagi friends silently entered the room and sat at her seat as quite as a mouse. The teacher noticed Minakos lateness and grabbed the metre stick.

"Why were you late? The bell had rung 5 seconds ago!" The teacher growled. "Go out in the hall!" she screamed and threw Minako literally out of the classroom, slammed the door and locked it. The class hide under their desks out of fear.

"Sorry for the disturbance, I am Ms. Haruna!" the teacher said smiled with innocence.

"MS. HARUNA!" Usagi yelled as she got out from under her desk and sat up on her seat with excitement.

"Tsukino Usagi, my favourite student that I liked to punish!" the Teacher awed with amazement. "It has been what now, two years since I last gave you a detention?" She walked towards Usagi and grabbed Usagi's ear tightly and threw her out in the hall. "That brings me back a lot of memories" she sighed as she grabbed Usagi's ear again and threw her to her desk.


	3. The Hungry Monster

000000000

In a dark, damp conference room, four strange beings sat down at the conference table. The lady in mauve hair entered the dead room and said, "You all shall follow my instructions since I resurrected you all from the dead. You must destroy Tokyo and kill Sailor Moon and her friends!"

"One, you didn't resurrect me from the dead, two why do we have to destroy Tokyo, everyone goes after Tokyo; i.e. Godzilla, pretty much every anime. Why don't we destroy Whitehorse, Canada or how about Valletta, Malta?" strange being number one proposed.

"Silence! They are both too small of cities to destroy, we must make sure many innocent people die!" the lady with mauve hair replied.

"Let me take care of Sailor Moon, my grudge with her is over one thousand years!" Strange being number three suggested.

"I'll go after Mercury, how dare she get higher marks then me!" Strange being number one also suggested.

"I shall go after Chiba Mamaru, that jerk ruined my pretty face!" Strange being number two asked.

"And I shall go after Sailor Galaxia for killing me, chu!" Strange being number four also suggested.

"Very well it is settled, I don't care who you destroy as long as Sailor Moon and her friends shall suffer!" The lady with mauve hair said. "This meeting is over!"

0000000000

Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto were enjoying a light snack at the Crown Café. Just as they were pigging out on shortcake Greg, Ami's friend ran quickly towards their table.

"Some strange monster will be attacking the city!" Greg said, speedily as he sat down to catch his breath.

"What's with all these monsters attacking Tokyo? They sure like to conform to one another." Rei growled as she crossed her arms in anger.

"We better transform!" Sailor Mercury responded.

The five girls ran to the bathroom and transformed hastily. Several hours later they were done transforming and decided to defeat the monster. They were too late of course because Sailor Moon took too long to transform and the Monster devoured the whole city expect the for bathroom they were in.

"I will punish those who destroy Tokyo! I am and Agent of Love and Justice-" Sailor Moon said as she posed on top on the bathroom. As she was making her famous 'I will punish you in the name of the moon' speech the monster ate Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars.

"Rawr, My master told me to destroy Tokyo and kill Sailor Mercury!" The monster mumbled.

"World Shaking" A voice scream.

A golden beam of light shaped like a planet attacked the monster. The monster fell to his knees and four female warriors posed elegantly on the crumbled street.

"I am Sailor Uranus acting with elegance." The tall warrior with short blonde hair spoke.

"I am Sailor Neptune, acting with grace." The beautiful warrior with medium length wavy green hair spoke.

"I am Sailor Pluto, Warrior of Revolution!" The tall warrior with a large stick and long dark green hair spoke.

"I am Sailor Saturn, Warrior of Destruction and Rebirth!" The short warrior with black hair spoke.

"We will punish you! Now Sailor Moon" The warriors spoke.

Sailor moon was confused, "How can I save my friends?" she thought to herself, then some mysterious voice told her to attack the monster with a stick, so she raised her stick and said, "Starlight Silver Moon Heart Ache Meditation Halation Tiara Action Escalation!"

While Sailor Moon took many days to attack the Monster, he fled to destroy another city then came back because he needed to be defeated. A pink light sparkled from Sailor Moon's stick and it shined so bright the Monster became blind then eventually died. Sailor Jupiter, Mercury, Mars and Venus appeared unharmed as well as Tokyo went back to normal.


	4. The Threat Letter

000000000

"My calculations inaccurate? Grrrrrr, I shall create a monster that is more powerful! I will show Ami that I am more intelligent!" Strange being grumbled as he threw his expensive computer to the floor.

"That is why you are working for me, I despise that Ami or should I say Sailor Mercury. Since you went to school with her you should know her better then I." The lady in mauve hair replied as she walked seductively towards strange being number and said softly in his ear. "Umino, defeat Sailor Mercury for me!"

000000000

Ami quickly dashed home to study; she accidentally hit twelve small children on the way. She checked the mail and noticed a letter for her with no stamp or return address. She opened it cautiously and read it. It had said,

"Dear: Sailor Mercury

Please do us a favour and die! You are stupid and smell like rotten cheese. I am far more smarter then you will ever be. I am so smart I planted a bomb inside you're house and it will go off at 19:03. If you dismantle which you won't because I am intelligenter then you then you win.

From: Umino er I mean Strange being number one!

P.S. I am evil fear me!"

"Umino evil? This has to be a trap! For once more smarter and intelligenter are not words, also it should be your house not you're house! Besides it is 22:00 and my house is perfectly normal! Something is not right." Ami thought to herself. She called the others and told them about the letter and they all swiftly arrived at Ami's home.


	5. The Burning School

000000000

"You moron! You can't create a bomb if your life depended on it! For your failures I am returning you back to normal! You will become a normal school boy just like everyone else!" The lady with mauve hair said, angrily as she slapped Umino across the cheek many times.

"NOOOOOO! LET ME BE BAD!" Umino cried as he fell to his knees begging for forgiveness.

The mauve haired lady chanted and cast a spell returning Umino to normal. She then tossed him outside in the rain in an ally and disappeared.

"Pitiful human, I will destroy Sailor Moon! Fool me once shame on you; fool me twice shame on me! I will not be fooled again!" Strange being number three thought to herself as she violently threw darts at a picture of Usagi.

"I am ready to serve you my Queen once again, I will destroy Chiba Mamaru for ruining my face and for our everlasting grudge." Strange being number two suggested as he gave strange being number two some more darts.

"Kill them all, Kill the Sailor Warriors!" Strange being number three cackled as she threw a dart in Usagi's ocean blue eye.

0000000

The bell to start the new school day was about to ring. Umino sluggishly entered his classroom, slowly waddled to his seat, sat down and collapsed on his desk.

"Umino where have you been?" Naru questioned as she entered the room and walked rapidly towards him.

"I can't remember." He groaned as drool came from his mouth and soaked his textbook.

"How dare you go out drinking! You are in high school, you must wait two years and who knows what you have done when you were drunk! Also you didn't give me any so I'm pissed." Naru whined as she attacked his head viscously with her textbooks.

There were screams of terror in the hallway, the fire alarm broke out and the student body raced out the school that was engulfed in flames. The school burnt down and many students who were trapped in the fire were burnt alive.

"Usagi, you had to have blown up your chem lab and then farted near it causing the whole school to burn down!" Luna hissed.

"It wasn't my fault, someone blew it up not me!" Usagi blubbered.

Just then a loud, annoying laugh that only an ugly, old, wicked witch could make could have been heard. "Hahahahah, You might have escaped the burning school but you will die Sailor Moon!" it screeched.

A woman with long red hair, crimson eyes wearing an indigo, floor length dress appeared from the gloomy sky. She held in her hand a staff with a crystal ball on top of it in her hand, the sailor scouts knew who she was, and she was Queen Beryl!


	6. The arrival of the Sailor Stars

000000000

Strange being number two slithered, silently towards Mamaru's apartment. He knocked on the door loudly twice and then hid in the sinister shadows. Mamaru opened the door curiously only to realize that no one was there. As he shut the door strange being number two swiftly and mutely barged in Mamaru's home. Mamaru was puzzled, he thought he heard and saw something but it was too quick for his eyes to comprehend. He slowly walked towards his kitchen and poured himself a cold, glass of grape juice. Strange being number two launched a fragment of ice at Mamaru's glass screaming, 'You bitch!' as it shattered. Mamaru quickly turned his head and saw a man with long, crimped, golden hair with emerald eyes wearing a violet suit and dark plum boots. Mamaru recognized this man, for he was Zoisite!

00000000

"I am resurrected from the dead! I have come here to murder you Sailor Moon!" Queen Beryl announced, standing in front of blazing school.

"You will not murder me, you old hag!" Sailor moon snapped, she grabbed her brooch to transform and again took several hours to transform.

As Eternal Sailor Moon was putting on her gloves the Sailor Starlights appeared out of no where.

"Who are these hookers?" Queen Beryl asked.

"Hookers? Just because we were hot pants, a bikini shirt, leather gloves and boots does not make us hookers! Besides we are MEN!" Sailor Star Fighter hollered.

"Male prostitutes? Sailor Moon has been fucked without me in the show!" Queen Beryl snorted.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Sailor Star Maker blared as he attacked Queen Beryl with a mysterious light.

Queen Beryl was hit and melted by Makers attack. "How dare I be defeated by a gay attack! Remember viewers, I made this show interesting!" were Queen Beryl's last words.

The rest of the Sailors except Sailor Moon (she was still putting on her gloves!) arrived only to find a pool of melted plastic.

"I knew Queen Beryl had plastic surgery!" Venus spoke.

"Well that takes care of that!" Mars announced.

The Sailors as well as everyone else went home because it was late and almost time for bed. Sailor Moon finally finished transforming and gave her famous 'I will punish you in the name of the moon'. She realized no one was there except for a homeless man who told her that the Sailor Stars already killed Queen Beryl five days ago.

"Dammit!" She mummered, "Why can't I transform quickly!"

Sailor Moon called it a night and went home to sleep.


	7. Mamaru and Zoisite's first date

0000000000

"How dare you ruin my beautiful face!" Zoisite announced as he held another fragment of ice in his right hand.

"Sorry, I was just jealous to see a prettier face then mine." Mamaru added. "Do you want to go out for coffee sometime?"

Zoisite blushed and giggled like a schoolgirl and said, "Oh course, you're just so hot!"

Zoisite and Mamaru went out to the crown for some coffee then next day. Unazuki served Zoisite his ceramal latté and Mamaru a black decaf. Zoisite held the cup to his lips and had a sip his latté then put it down. He then fell off of his chair, to the floor and was paralyzed.

"Wh..at… i..s… go…in…g…o..n..?" Zoisite stuttered, he couldn't move.

"Ha! I'm not interested in you, I have a prettier face then you." Mamaru laughed. "I asked Unazuki to put some paralyzing poison in your cup. Now to finish you off"

Mamaru pulled out a rose and violently slashed Zoisite's face. He slashed his eyes, his nose, his cheeks and even his forehead.

"N..O..!" Zoisite exclaimed.

Mamaru looked at Zoisites face and laughed. "Nice face! It's so ugly!" He pulled out a mirror and show Zoisite.

"M..y…fa…c..e!" Zoisite cried.

Mamaru stabbed Zoisites heart with that rose and Zoisite then turned to dust.


	8. Minako killed Kenny

00000000000000000

Minako skipped joyfully as she pranced down the marry old street.

"THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS HERE!" she belted from the top of her lungs.

People of all ages, fell to their knees covering their precious ears and screamed, "Make her stop, Make her stop!"

"WAIT!" Minako paused. "YOU HAVE TO HEAR ME HIT THAT SUPER E!"

Minako screeched the ending of the song where Christine sings high notes operatically. She squealed with all her might, her voice sounded like a dying cow from a slaughterhouse having a seizure. A young child wearing an orange parka ran as fast as he could from the horrible screaming but collapsed onto the cool, cement sidewalk.

"OMG YOU KILLED KENNY" someone yelled from the distance.

"YOU BASTARD!" another unseen boy replied.

She glanced at the endless bodies that kneeled to the ground and sighed. Windows of various buildings and vehicles have been shattered. She sluggishly waddled into the Crown Café. She spotted a handsome young man with short blue hair sitting at a nearby table.

"Allen!" Minako cheerfully said as she ran towards him.

"Minako, I haven't seen you in a long time." The man said in a British accent.

Minako sat down across from Allen; her blue eyes batted as put her elbows on the table, linked her slender fingers together and supported her chin with her fingers. A strange noise was heard from the outside. An unusual monster ripped apart the roof growling like a hungry lion. Minako ran towards the bathroom and transformed. Allen grabbed his tea cup and threw his hot tea at the monster.

"Rawr!" it squeeled.

A young hooker with mouse ears magically appeared in the Café.

"Destroy this city!" the young mouse hooker responded.

"RAWR!" the monster replied.


	9. The Finale

The monsters eyes were red as fire was seen in the pit of its soul. It took a bite at Allen, and spat out his flesh, growling, "Rawr!"

"Destroy the city, faster, chu!" the mouse hissed, slapping the monsters cheek, leaving a red hand imprint.

Angered at the slap, the monster grabbed the mouse, which is obviously Sailor Iron Mouse, and chucked her entire body in his mouth. Feeling sleeping the monster collapsed unto the buildings and took a nap.

A few days later Sailor Venus finally made it out of the bathroom, eyeing at the sleeping monster. Taking advantage of the situation she summoned yellow light, and shouted, "Crescent Beam Smash!" The monster exploded, as its pieces had disappeared.

00000

Usagi ripped the door open, tearing it out of its hinges, screaming, "I'm home!" She raced to her room, throwing her bag unto the floor and dumped herself on her bed. A hiss was heard as she felt something clawing her lower back. Lifting herself up she saw Luna on the bed, with eyes as red as the crimson blood of an innocent mans blood being shed and as anger as a vengeful killer, slaying his foe. Ignoring Luna's presents she threw her out the window, which made her land in a dumpster. A letter caught her attention on her desk. She crawled towards the desk and opened it.

"You stupid Sailor soldiers destroyed my minions. You have proved yourselves to be worthy opponents. I'll be waiting for you at your house tomorrow at 5:27 or 17:27, the exact time you arrive at home everyday."

Usagi glanced at her clock: 5:28 it read. She ripped the letter, burning it to ashes as she screamed, "Stalker!"

000000

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn, waited for the arrival of this strange being at 5:26. One minute passed when the lady in mauve hair arrived.

"Who's that person?" Sailor Mercury asked, staring at the stranger.

"You've forgotten who I am?" The lady in mauve hair hissed, throwing a piece of ice at the Sailors. "I'm Viluy, the greatest person from Witches' 5 and on the planet. I even wear funny spandex!"

Sailor moon gave her speech, which took several hours, causing the enemy to sleep. Eventually, she got to the point, which made Viluy wake up.

"I am Sailor Uranus acting with elegance."

"I am Sailor Pluto, Warrior of Revolution!"

"I am Sailor Saturn, Warrior of Destruction and Rebirth!"

"I'm Sailor Neptune and I'm drunk!" Sailor Neptune said, appearing out of nowhere.

They attacked Viluy using their powers, killing her instantly.

"Wow, that was a waste of time." Sailor Jupiter said, transforming back to normal.

"What should we do now?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Let's have a toga party!"

They had a toga party and died the next day. The End!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I kind of abandoned this story, hence the laziness in this chapter, so I ended it.


End file.
